


Walkies

by HerGirlFriday



Series: Walkies [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerGirlFriday/pseuds/HerGirlFriday
Summary: Imagine out walking your own puppy when you meet Tom and Bobby.





	Walkies

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any mistakes they are my errors. This came to me the other day and thought it quite cute.  
> Any feedback welcome but please be gentle. First time I've ever posted anything.  
> Was thinking if people fancied more of these two and their pooches I might try and write more...

    If she hadn’t decided to walk Poppy at the Heath that day, she might not be in the mess she is now.

    Amelia normally walked Poppy, her seven month old chocolate cocker spaniel puppy, close to home. Poppy was young and little and Amelia didn’t want to overstretched the poor girl. However that day Poppy seemed full of beans and Amelia couldn’t cope, so Poppy was going for a longer walk and was going to be introduced to the excitement of the new playground that would be Hampstead Heath.

    Bundled up in a big warm jumper, hat and scarf, Amelia set out. The Heath wasn’t far from home. Once there Poppy was allowed to run off her lead. Amelia noticed that there were a couple of other dogs around. A couple of which came bounding over to say hi to both Poppy and Amelia. Everyone got fussed and pleasantries exchanged by owners.

    After a good quarter of an hour walking Amelia found a quiet spot and they decided to play fetch. Amelia had been training Poppy every day since she got her and seeing as spaniels liked their rewards when it came to training; it wasn’t overly difficult to get Poppy quite well trained. As well trained as a curious, seven month puppy could be. Amelia was confident that Poppy would return otherwise she wouldn’t have let her off.  
    Stick thrown and the game of fetch started; they continued this game for another ten minutes until Poppy got a bit knackered or bored. But as puppies do, she found a second wind and wanted to play again. So Amelia dutifully threw the stick for her. Poppy disappearing off after it.  
    Amelia had accidentally thrown it in a bad direction, towards some trees; which Poppy disappeared into. Amelia kept her eyes on the trees until a chocolate lab came bounding out of them running towards her.  
    The puppy skidded to a halt in front of her…. but it wasn’t her Poppy. The collar was different. Looking around she couldn’t see anyone around.  
    Amelia leant forward and grabbed the collar, the dog followed after, happy for a fuss. Amelia read the tag – Bobby Hiddleston; along with the usual message of ‘if found please return to’.  
    _No way, well fuck me_ Amelia thought.  
    ‘Well hello there Bobby, nice to meet you’ Bobby enthusiastically barked and head-butted her hand ‘OK, little man, let’s find your owner’, she clipped Poppy’s lead onto Bobby’s collar, ‘OK, you lead the way…. Where are we going? Where’s your Daddy?’ Bobby started leading Amelia towards the trees.

    ‘Come on, little lady, behave… Please… Let me put a lead on you…. We need to find your owner ….. Please mate’ Amelia could hear a male voice before she saw anyone, a slightly desperate tone to the voice. She rounded a corner and there was Tom Hiddleston on the floor trying to get a lead on Poppy. _God he was gorgeous_. Amelia suppressed a giggle. Smirking at the sight in front of her. _Play it cool Jones_ she told herself. But she couldn’t hold the laughter in any longer and laughed out loud. Tom looked up and saw Amelia stood there, Bobby patiently sat at her side. Head cocked at the sight in front of him.  
    ‘Having trouble?’ She inquired, walking closer. At the sound of her voice, the dog in Tom’s arms started struggled even more; taking advantage of Tom’s momentarily distraction, she freed herself from Tom’s arms; sprinting over to Amelia.  
    Amelia crouched down; and caught Poppy as she jumped at her. Bobby joining in the hug session. Happy barking going on all around, by both dogs.  
    ‘Hey Pop’s’ Amelia said kindly at the dog jumping at her.  
    ‘Is she yours?’ Tom nodded at the dog now jumping around Amelia’s feet.  
    ‘Yes, this is Poppy. I am assuming Bobby is yours?’ She leant down and unclipped Bobby. ‘It was lovely to meet you Bobby’ she said, rubbing behind the pup’s ear.  
    ‘What… Where….?’ He sputtered out.  
    ‘I am assuming Bobby is yours, otherwise someone else is missing a dog with the same surname as you. Bobby came and found me and rather than risk him getting lost, I thought we would try and find you. And instead find you with my little girl. Thanks for finding her,’ she turned to leave.  
    ‘Wait’ Tom called out. She turned back, Tom didn’t say anything for a second, so she turned to leave a second time, ‘thank you. For finding Bobby.’ Tom said quickly.  
    ‘You’re welcome. Come on Poppy, say bye. Home time.’

    Both dogs barked a couple more times, and then Poppy pealed off and trotted over to Amelia’s side. Amelia turned again to leave, and started walking. Tom quickly caught up to her side. Bobby now on a lead.  
    ‘I don’t know your name.’  
    ‘Amelia.’  
    ‘Tom.’  
    ‘I know, hi.’  
    ‘Amelia, oh mighty rescuer of Bobby Hiddleston might I get you a coffee as a thank you?’  
    The pair of puppies had walked ahead and were happily playing, running rings around each. Poppy leading and Bobby following. Poppy ran behind Amelia, then used Tom’s legs as a shield, before going around Amelia again. Bobby following. It was at that point both adults realised that Bobby was still on a lead… However it was too late, Bobby reached the end of his lead and pulled. Amelia and Tom crashed into each other; unable to keep their balance they both tumbled to the floor.  
Amelia just sat there laughing. Tom at least looked slightly ashamed.  
    ‘I am so sorry’ he started to apologise ‘damn dog, doesn’t know his own strength’  
    Amelia continued to laugh.  
    ‘Are you ok?’ Tom asked, getting nervous now.  
    ‘Yea, at least we didn’t end up wet…’  
    Tom just looked confused at her.  
    ‘You know,’ she started to explain, ‘like in 101 Dalmations’  
    Now it was Tom’s turn to laugh.  
    ‘Yes, thank goodness for that.’ Tom called Bobby over to him, and grabbed his collar, ‘would you mind…’ He gestured at the collar. Amelia, shook her head and held on to Bobby while Tom untangled the pair of them from the lead. Poppy not wanting to be left out, came over and started to try licking Tom’s face.  
    ‘Poppy, stop it’ Amelia said quickly, using her free hand to try and intercept Poppy, accidentally brushing Tom’s face. Both froze and blushed at the contact,  'sorry about her.'  
    ‘It’s ok.’ Tom said, giving Poppy a fuss. ‘She just wants some attention too, hey gorgeous girl’ he said addressing Poppy, fussing her. Tom had managed to free them both, and helped Amelia to her feet, ‘so, about that drink…’  
    ‘Sure; I know a good café just up the road that is dog friendly.’  
    ‘Lead on.’ Said Tom gesturing with a sweep of his arm.  
    As they walked towards the café they discussed the puppies and how long they had had their respective pets.  
    Upon reaching the door, Amelia pushed open the door, with Poppy pushing her way to the front of the group and leading the way inside.  
    ‘Poppy, manners! That’s the one thing I can’t stop yet; she always insists on going in first’  
    Bobby seeing Poppy’s lead had pushed his way in too.  
    Poppy had headed to the counter, where she quietly barked to let the waitress know they were there.  
    ‘Ok, we may come in here regularly,’ Amelia confessed.  
    ‘Amelia,’ the waitress called over in greeting, ‘hey, the usual?’  
    ‘Hey Tammy, yes please and a second one please? And can we have some water for the two that are trying to reach you please?’  
    Tammy nodded her approval, and Amelia led the way to a table in the corner by a fire place.  
    ‘Poppy, come on, leave Tammy alone, she’ll fuss you when she gets a chance, come and lie down’  
    Poppy gave one last attempt but then came trotting over and threw herself down in front of the fire. Bobby followed after.  
    ‘How do you do that?’ Tom asked, ‘how is she so well behaved? It’s almost like she understands you’  
    ‘She does. We have an understanding. Plus I have been training her every day since I got her’  
    Tammy came over with tea and scones for the two adults and a bowl of water and a bowl of scraps for the dogs.  Tammy showed the bowl at Tom, who nodded his agreement. Both puppies tucked in eagerly.  
    ‘Thanks Tam’ Amelia said, as the waitress walked away.  
    ‘No probs’ she called back over her shoulder.  
    ‘Hope you don’t mind tea and scones, that’s my little treat when we are here’  
    Tom shook his head, ‘nope, this looks amazing.’  
    Both tucked into the food, while continuing chatting.  
    _Wow, it is amazing how we have clicked_ , Amelia thought. _Bestie was right; getting a dog was the right way to go_.  
    Tom was watching Amelia out the side of his eye; _she is gorgeous_ he thought, _maybe she is single. No Hiddleston don't get your hopes up_.  
    The pair continued chatting for ages. About anything and everything; Tom’s work, Amelia’s work, the puppies, families, lives. Without either of them realising, an hour or so had passed in no time. Poppy and Bobby were both curled up together, napping.  
    ‘You know, they had fun together today, maybe we could arrange a play date for them at some point?’ Tom suggested hesitantly.  
    ‘That would be lovely’ Amelia agreed. She pulled out her phone, and held it out to him. Tom looked slightly perplexed for a second, then the penny dropped obviously.  
    ‘I thought you already had my number,’ Tom confessed. It was Amelia’s turn to look perplexed. 'It feels like I have known you for so much longer,’ Tom explained, shyly.  
    Amelia blushed, and nodded while trying not to the let the big smile show too much on her face.  
    ‘It really does, doesn’t it? Can’t believe it.’  
    Tom pulled out his own phone and handed it over to Amelia. Once numbers were swapped they handed back the phones.  
    ‘Well, I am sorry to say but Poppy and I do need to go home’ Amelia said, standing. ‘It has been really lovely to meet you Tom, and Bobby of course. Can’t wait for our next play date. Come on Poppy.’  
    At the call of Poppy’s name, the pup had lifted her head and looked lazily at Amelia and then lay back down.  
    ‘Come on missis,’ Amelia called. ‘Home time.’  
    Poppy stood up and stretched. Head butted Bobby and then trotted over to Amelia’s side. Amelia put Poppy’s lead on her.  
    ‘We might as well do the same Bobby. Come on mate.’ Tom called.  
    ‘Tammy, can I get the bill please?’ Amelia called over; while walking to the till. She paid before Tom was even able to get his wallet out.  
    ‘Hang on, this was going to be my treat.’ Tom protested.  
    ‘You found Poppy too, it’s ok. You can get the next one if you.’ Amelia laughed. Tom looked serious; like he really had wanted to pay but he nodded. Amelia felt a little bad about denying him the chance but this place had been her suggestion after all.    
    ‘Deal’ he said.  
    The pair walked to the front door and went outside. The two stood outside the door, both awkwardly wondering how to say goodbye.  
    ‘Well,’ Amelia started, ‘it was a pleasure and I look forward to next time.’  
    Amelia went to move in for a hug, Tom did the same.  
    _Wow, this is a lovely place to be_ Amelia though, feeling Tom’s arms around her, she realised that she neatly slotted in under his chin.  
    _Please don’t let this end_  Tom thought, loving how Amelia fitted against him; her curves against his angles. Neither realising what the other was thinking.  
    After a couple of seconds they let the other go, and parted. It was a longer than you would expect for people that had just met.   
    ‘Bye Tom. Bye Bobby,’ Amelia said leaning down and scratching Bobby’s ears..  
    ‘Bye Amelia, bye Poppy’ said Tom doing the same thing to Poppy.  
    They hugged again and parted. Walking away from each other.

    At the street corner; Amelia paused and looked back. Tom had paused and had looked back too. Amelia raised her hand and waved. Tom the same. And then Amelia continued around the corner.

    _Oh, I have it bad_ , Amelia thought while heading home.


End file.
